<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Robo Knight's Dream of Electric Sheep? by Blossomdriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920454">Do Robo Knight's Dream of Electric Sheep?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver'>Blossomdriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Curtain Call [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 words challenge, Gen, Post-Episode s20e13 Dream Snatcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robo Knight still doesn’t fully understand humans' and their complex concepts and he’s unsure if he ever will. But he knows that he wants nothing more but to protect them and their dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No Curtain Call [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Robo Knight's Dream of Electric Sheep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Watching as the meteorites wiz on by the night sky. Robo Knight can’t help but to think about what Emma had told him about dreams, and after hearing the wish she thought for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is a sense of reinsurance, to help strengthen his desire and duty to protect the planet's environment and those who inhabit it. To make sure that no harm ever comes to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robo Knight still doesn’t fully understand humans' and their complex concepts and he’s unsure if he ever will. But he knows that he wants nothing more but to protect them and their dreams.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a quick little something i wrote up. im still taking a break but i have feelings after this episode. i needed to write something</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>